A Choice
by Cammiebar
Summary: The boys are shopping when a question dawns on them. This could shake the fabric of their existence! Or maybe not. Short One-shot. 80's Cartoon.


**Apparently, it's anything and everything for me to write right now, but not that one story that I should be writing. So here we go! A one-shot about the boys and their colors. Yea, it's been done before. But I think I may have taken it in a bit of a different direction. But who knows? Onwards!**

Simon and Theodore were waiting impatiently at the check out counter, arms folded and toes tapping. They had long since gathered the few items that they wished to purchase and cashed out. Now they were simply trying to patiently pass time while Alvin continued his search.

It had only been five minutes since Simon made his impatience known. He called out to Alvin, claiming that they were going to be late in meeting Dave at the mall entrance. But Alvin had to find that particular shirt he liked in red. It just had to be red and no other color.

It seemed like there was every other color but red, though.

So now he was tearing through each rack and display, looking for that shirt in the color that he so desperately wanted. He was already told five times by the store attendants that the shirt didn't come in that color, but he wasn't going to buy that. Everything came in red.

"Just get the green one," Theodore moaned, swinging his foot back in forth, lightly brushing up against the gray, used rug.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be caught dead in that color," Alvin shot back.

"You're starting to sound like Brittany," Simon began to wipe his lenses in boredom. At the sound of Alvin grunting in annoyance, throwing aside an entire pile of jeans in the hopes that the shirt was hiding under them, Simon sighed. "Well, what about the blue one? That has some red in it."

Alvin visibly shuddered. "That may be okay for you, but I hate the color blue. That's the worse color ever!"

"It's the color of calm and serenity. Something that you are in desperate need of." Simon was a little indignant.

"And green is a really friendly color!" Theodore had to defend his favorite color as well.

"I am plenty calm and green is _everywhere_. I don't need to wear something like that." Alvin threw down a pile of hats, ignoring the pleading looks he got from the store employees. He was trashing the place.

After a few more moments of watching Alvin tear through the store, Simon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Why do you insist on only wearing red!? There are so many other colors out there. The world is not just red."

Alvin glared over at his brothers. Theodore was nodding in agreement with Simon while Simon just held his steady gaze at Alvin. The eldest Seville couldn't believe what he just heard. He was being outwardly berated for liking the color red. And this was coming from the guy who always wore blue, and he was supported by the guy who always wore green.

"What's your excuses, then? Mr. Blue and Mr. Green telling me to back off of my color. It's my favorite color!"

Simon and Theodore looked at each other in confusion before they both began to take notice of each other's clothing. Alvin did have a point.

"Green is my favorite," Theodore spoke out weakly.

"But why!? Why do you like green so much, huh? What reason is there to keep you from wearing yellow or orange, or even red!?" Alvin was now towering over his baby brother, waiting for an answer.

"Well…um…," Theodore couldn't think of a reason and now he was beginning to wonder why he did have to wear green all the time.

"Right, I thought so. And you," Alvin turned to face his taller and dorkier brother, "What's your reason?"

Simon was quiet for a long time, contemplating the intriguing quandary. He always wore blue. Theodore was always in green. And Alvin was always in red. But why? Why did he always reach for the blue shirt, or sweater, or pen, or notebook?

Well, it was because he couldn't have the green one or the red one. But now it seemed like Theodore didn't always know he was just reaching for the green one. Maybe Theodore did that because blue was never really an option for him? Was blue really his favorite color?

"We're waiting, Si," Alvin pushed. He expected that Simon would at least be able to answer the question and he wanted the boy to crack with one.

"I guess…," Simon because slowly and carefully. He still wasn't sure, but he ran out of time. "I guess it was always my color. But I don't ever remember being given a choice."

Alvin opened his mouth to shout out in victory, but then he closed it in thought. He didn't remember being given a choice, either. He was always in red. He quickly thought back as far as he could remember. Dave would buy the boys their clothes when they were younger. Green for Theodore, blue for Simon, and red for Alvin. Why did Dave decide on those colors?

"I guess Mom wanted to be able to tell us apart easier. I heard that lots of parents do that with their twins, or in our case, triplets." Simon was staring down at the ground.

The boys were never given a choice. Perhaps, when they had grown older, they may have selected a different color. Maybe Alvin would have liked white, or henna! He looked around himself at the havoc he wrought. In his hand was a black color of that shirt he just had to have.

After a few moments, with his brothers gazing into their own shopping bags at the colors that they ultimately selected, they all looked up at each other.

"Do we wanna make a change?" Theodore asked, looking from one brother to another.

Simon remained quiet. Alvin just began to look off into some other distance. "Nah," he finally replied. "I've been this color for so long that I might cause a heart attack in any other."

"Yea," Simon smiled at his brothers. "Besides, I think the colors suit us."

Alvin smiled back along with Theodore. They had uncovered an amazing truth about themselves today. Their colors may not be their absolute favorites, but there were colors that expressed their own personalities perfectly.

They finally had their choice in the matter. And they were sticking to the same old.

"Anyway," Alvin cleared his throat. "Ma'am, are you sure this doesn't come in red?"

"Oh, Alvin…" his brothers muttered in exasperation.


End file.
